Falling - Chapter 2
Alexis’s POV I woke up the next morning with a sore neck, I have no idea why. I sat up in my bed, surrounded by thick blankets, when I hear a familiar ringtone. I glanced over at my bedside table and saw my phone lit up. I rolled over my bed and grabbed it. I looked at the screen and saw a text message. SASHA: Good morning! Do u want 2 come to London with me tomoz? Xox I thought for a moment. If I went to London tomorrow then I wouldn’t have to meet those five boys who are going to take over my house! ME: Yes plz. Do u want me to pick u up? Sasha immedietly replied back. SASHA: I got it covered :) See ya later ME: Byeeeeeeeeee I smiled. A day away from people I don’t even know, staying at my house, is going to be perfect. I just wish it was than a day… I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Mum making some pancakes. “Good morning!” I said chirpily to her. Mum turned around and beamed, “You look gorgeous!” I smiled and spun around in my new outfit that I had brought a couple of days ago. “Thanks,” I said, slightly blushing. “So, pancakes?” Mum said, flipping a pancake over to cook the other side. “Yes please. Oh, just so you know, I’m going into town tomorrow with Sasha!” Mum stopped and looked at me, “What about-“ “I’ll meet them… Eventually.” Mum sighed, “Honey, I know you don’t want five boys in the house, I don’t know why… If I was your age I would be thrilled and it-“ “Mum,” I said with an unamused face. “Sorry. Can you at least try to be happy?” I looked down, “Can I pretend? Trying seems like hard work.” I looked up at Mum with a cheeky grin. “Get out of here!” She laughed and tried to playfully hit me with spatula. “What about the pancakes?” I said, putting on a pouty-face. “If you go to your room, I’ll bring you some,” Mum winked. “Ok, ok,” I said laughing and I turned to walk out of the room when I noticed something. “Mum, where’s Terry?” “He went down south for a business thing. No need to worry,” Mum said. “I wasn’t worrying!” “I dunno about that one!” Mum said, slurring out each of her words. Why did my mother have to be so god damn young and cheeky? I walked upstairs and into my rooms. I collapsed on my bed and as soon as I did, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. SASHA ROSS I frowned. Why is she calling me when she just texted me? Regardless, I clicked ANSWER and put the phone to my ear. “Hey Sash!” I said, still wondering what she was going to talk to me about. “Hey! I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. You know, plan it all out?” I stopped. Planning? This did not sound like Sasha at all. “What are we going to plan?” I asked slowly. “Like, what shops we should go to and stuff.” “Why don’t we just walk around as usual?” “Look, do you even want to come with me or not?” My eyes widened and shocked opinion appeared on my face, “What?” “Ugh, screw it. Never mind, you can go sleep-in until, like, eleven o’clock and have your personal maids brush your teeth.” She hung up. What was that all about? I sat up on my bed and hung my feet over the edge, wondering. What did I say? Category:Falling Category:Fanfiction Category:One direction Category:Niall Horan